


Anything That Matters

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years since Kurt saw his dad's best friend, Blaine Anderson. When they bump into each other at a party in Ohio, Kurt finds the crush he had on the older man returning ten fold. Except this time his feelings don't go unrequited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=56851217#t56851217) prompt on the GKM

Kurt really should have brought a friend with him, because this was ridiculous. Standing off to the side, sipping some disturbingly alcohol-free punch, and watching as his father talked to all of his old college friends was not exactly how he'd been planning on spending his Friday night. Yes, he had been the one who agreed to accompany his father to this stupid reunion thing, but still. He'd thought his dad wouldn't be the only who brought his son with him.

He finished his drink, glaring at the empty cup in distaste. Seriously, why was there no alcohol at this party. It wasn't like they were all eighty. 

"Kurt?"

The voice came from his left, and Kurt turned around to see where it came from. His stomach curled in delight when he saw the man walking towards him with a wide smile on his face, standing up straighter and pushing himself off of the wall a bit. He grinned, cautious not to show too much teeth, and self consciously fixed his hair a bit even though the man had already seen him. 

Blaine Anderson, it seemed, only got better with age. Kurt could still remember being fourteen and flipping through his dad's old college photo albums, swooning over his dad's best friend and wondering if he would ever go for someone younger than him. Of course, at the time Blaine had been married to some asshole named Sebastian Smythe, but that didn't really deter Kurt's crush. Looking the man up and down now, he could understand why. The man was absolutely delicious with his adorable tweed jacket and smattering of grey hair interwoven with the dark brown. It was like Kurt was fourteen again. 

"Oh my gosh, I didn't think you would be here. Wow, look at you." Blaine looked even better up close, Kurt was happy to note, lips still the same shade of dusky pink that Kurt had fantasized so much about as a teenager. He raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit. 

"The same could be said to you," he replied, looking Blaine up and down as obviously as he could, "You give me hope for my future, sir."

Blaine laughed self consciously, rubbing the back of the neck, "You flatter me. Honestly I'm surprised you even remember me."

"I was fourteen, not four," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes a bit, "It's only been ten years. My memory's not that bad." Jesus Christ, had it really been ten years? Kurt was getting old.

"Still. This is like... It's so strange. Seeing you here, all... grown up," he licked his lips, which made Kurt grin internally, "Burt told me that you had gone off to college, of course, but for some reason I still couldn't see you as older than your fourteen year old self. You don't look... You don't look at all like you did back then." Kurt noticed that his eyes lingered on his hips, and he silently thanked Tracy Anderson.

Kurt smirked, "Yes, well, New York can do wonders for a guy."

"You're- You're in New York? Oh my God, how did I not know about that! I talk to your dad like, once a week, I can't believe he never told me," at Kurt's confused look he quickly added, "I live in New York too."

"Shut up!" Kurt's evening was suddenly looking up, "That's... Where?"

"Uptown, near SoHo. I know, I know," he raised his hands as Kurt raised his eyebrows, chuckling a bit, "Turns out that coming from money can actually come in handy now and then."

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip, a smirk tugging at his lips, "So it would seem. I'm still living in Bushwick with two roommates. Of course, I'm just an assistant at Vogue dot com and not some successful... What are you again?"

As if he didn't know, "I'm a dermatologist. That's a-"

"Skin doctor, I know."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, it's a pretty good gig."

"You know, I've never actually been inside a house in SoHo," Kurt said, sighing exaggeratedly, "I can only imagine what having an apartment there would be like."

Coughing, Blaine started digging through his pockets, "Well, you know, I have an apartment in SoHo."

Kurt giggled, "Yes, you mentioned."

"So, I mean, if you'd ever like to see it," Blaine shrugged and held his phone out to Kurt. The younger smirked, taking the phone from Blaine and entering his contact information as quickly as possible. Before handing the phone back he sent himself a text message.

"I might have to take you up on that offer," he said as he handed the phone back, licking his lips purposefully as he stared at Blaine's lips. He noticed Blaine swallowing thickly, Adam's apple bobbing. 

"Kurt..."

"Hey, there you two are!" As if they had been shocked both men jumped apart at the sound of Kurt's fathers voice. Kurt turned around and saw his dad approaching them with a giant smile on his face and a bit of a sway in his step. So there _was_ alcohol after all. Kurt clucked his tongue, "I've been looking for you, Kurt. And Blaine, my man!" He walked forwards to hug Blaine tightly, which made Kurt roll his eyes. "It's been too long."

"We got together for lunch yesterday, Burt," Blaine replied fondly, glancing at Kurt over the shoulder of his best friend. 

Burt nodded, patting Blaine's back before pulling away, "That we did. Feels like forever though. Kurt! Son, hey. Carole wants us home soon. I just called her," he turned back to Blaine, "I called her to tell her how much I love her, you know? And she starts yelling about coming home. Women, you know what I'm talking about," he elbowed Blaine who chuckled. 

"I don't. Gay, remember?" he glanced up at Kurt from under his eyelashes, making Kurt's heart stutter in his chest. Not that he hadn't known that Blaine was gay before (hell, the last time he'd seen Blaine had been when he and his _husband_ had come to visit Burt), but just the way he'd said it...

"Ah, yes, of course. Hey, Kurt is gay too. Did you know that?"

Blaine laughed, "Yes, Burt, you told me about eight years ago."

"Did I? Well," he slung an arm over his son's shoulders. Kurt could smell whiskey very strongly on his father's breath, "I think it's so great that my son and my bestest friend in the world have so much in common. You're both gay, you're both in New York - Hey! Did I tell you that Kurt is in New York? You're in New York too, aren't you Blaine?"

"Okay dad," Kurt pulled his dad closer to him, "I think Carole was right about the going home thing. Blaine, it was wonderful to see you again."

"Yes, Blaine, wonderful to see you. I need to see you more, never see you man."

Blaine rolled his eyes at Burt and then smiled at Kurt, "Likewise. I hope our paths cross in New York some time."

Kurt nodded, smiling, and would have said something else but his dad was sort of slipping out of his grasp and he really didn't want to have to chase him through the party, "Same. Bye."

As they left the party (with much difficulty seeing as Burt suddenly wanted to say goodbye to everything in the room), Kurt wondered if he'd imagined the whole interaction. Surely he hadn't just exchanged phone numbers with the guy he'd been totally in love with as a teenager. The man who was probably the most attractive person on the planet. The man who just so happened to be his father's best friend. 

He didn't let himself linger on that last point, instead focusing on getting his dad into the car and back home safely. 

**

He wasn't as surprised as he thought he'd be when Blaine called him a week later asking him if he was free and if he wanted to get a cup of coffee sometime. Two hours later they were tucked away in the corner of an overcrowded Starbucks, talking like old friends that hadn't seen each other for years. Sure, they hadn't actually seen each other in years, but they weren't exactly old friends. 

Blaine told Kurt about his career and how some people thought being a dermatologist wasn't really being a doctor, and that very often people confused him with a plastic surgeon and how much it annoyed him when that happened. He told Kurt about his youngest daughter moving away to university that past September and how strange it was to be living alone. He briefly told Kurt about his messy divorce and the fight for custody and how a lot of his family had taken his ex-husband's side because Sebastian was a lawyer and Blaine just popped people's pimples. 

Kurt told Blaine about his college years and how different they had been from his high school ones. He told him about interning with Isabelle all through college, thankfully getting hired right after graduation. He told him about Rachel and Santana, how crazy they were and how much he loved them anyway. He told him about how much he missed his family but that he could never regret moving to New York. 

They started meeting up for coffee once a week, just to talk. Blaine, Kurt found out, was an excellent listener and always gave the best advice, but only when he was asked. It was nice to know somebody who had already experienced it all, who knew how hard it was to get a foot into the nine to five world and who was willing to help out. Never had he thought that person would be Blaine Anderson, but he wasn't really complaining. 

His dad called more often, asking about his life and his work and Blaine. He thought it was fantastic that they got along so well and couldn't wait to come up to New York so he could see both of them. It was a bit of a strange situation, but the more Kurt thought about it, the less strange it actually felt. 

**

Kurt finally got to see Blaine's apartment two months after they exchanged numbers. It was raining out and Kurt hadn't brought an umbrella. Their plan had been to take a walk through central park but that was out of the question, so instead they hopped in a cab and headed down to SoHo. 

Everything happened so fast once they reached Blaine's apartment. One minute Blaine was explaining the logistics of skin cancer and all the possible cures they had and the next Kurt was pressed up against the door to Blaine's house and they were kissing. 

It was literally as if Kurt had stepped into one of his fantasies. Blaine had one hand on Kurt's hip already untucking his shirt and another cupping the nape of his neck to pull him closer. His lips were chapped from the cold New York air and his hands were cold but it was still probably the most amazing kiss that he'd ever experienced. 

Not long after they started, Blaine's tongue snaked its way into Kurt's mouth, gently caressing Kurt's and making a million stars explode inside of Kurt's head. Kurt let Blaine take control at first, let himself be pressed against the door and let Blaine fuck his mouth with his tongue because it just felt so damn good to be pressed so close to someone else, to feel their body heat and to know that he could do absolutely nothing to stop what was happening. That he wouldn't want to even if he could. 

Eventually Blaine pulled back, eyes wide and pupils blown, lips cherry red and enticing and before he could even say anything Kurt pulled him in for another kiss and started backing him up towards the couch. It was a bit of a longer journey than Kurt had wanted (Jesus, Blaine's house was _huge_ ) but eventually they made it there and fell onto it like a couple of teenagers who'd been left alone for the first time. Blaine settled on top of Kurt, his knees bracketing Kurt's hips as they continued to kiss messily, tongue entwining. 

They had to pull apart when Kurt felt a bit of spit dribbling down his chin, although whether it was his or Blaine's he wasn't sure. They were both breathing heavily as Kurt wiped it away, Blaine still staring at him with those large, lust filled eyes and _God_ , Kurt just wanted to devour him. 

He moved up to kiss him again, but Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, "Wait, hold on, we should talk about this."

"Or," Kurt managed to kiss Blaine's jaw lightly, "We could talk later."

"Kurt, I'm seriou- Oh my _God_ ," Kurt smirked and nipped at the place where his neck became his jaw again, flicking it with his tongue after as if that would ease some of the pain, "Please, Kurt, this is important we can't just _do_ this."

"Why not?" Kurt asked, sitting up a bit and forcing Blaine to do the same as well. He wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and forcefully brought him down so that Blaine's ass was wonderfully pressed against his already hardening cock, "I really don't see a problem with just doing this."

Blaine moaned a bit and threw his head back as Kurt rutted up against him, "Kurt, seriously, this is... Ugh," Kurt had started mouthing at his exposed neck, "We can't- Kurt, this is insane."

"No, it's not. What's insane is that you're trying to stop it."

They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, Kurt trying to convey just how much he would like to not stop what they were doing and Blaine's eyes pleading for a reason that Kurt couldn't quite understand. They stared until Blaine finally groaned, shut his eyes and muttered, "Screw it," before wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and kissing him deeply once more. 

The action shifted Blaine's position on Kurt's lap momentarily, making Kurt moan at the friction on his dick. He felt Blaine smirking against his lips before he ground down, hips swivelling deliciously and making Kurt groan into his mouth. Their tongues danced inside of Kurt's mouth as Blaine continued to rut his ass against Kurt's cock until Kurt started feeling way too close for comfort and pushed Blaine away, "Let's go to your room," he whispered against Blaine's lips, still kissing him gently, not wanting to be apart for a second. Blaine nodded instantly and jumped off of Kurt's lap, dragging the younger man towards a door that was thankfully near the living room. 

He barely had time to take in Blaine's huge room and how wonderfully decorated it was before Blaine was pressing him into the bed and once again climbing on top of him. This time their middles were aligned and when Blaine rolled his hips down Kurt felt how hard he was in his jeans, felt that wonderful feeling of a hard cock against his own hardness and his hips bucked up immediately in an attempt to get more friction. 

Blaine continued to rut against him as they kissed, his fingers coming up to the hem of Kurt's now untucked shirt and rucking it up to expose his midriff. A warm hand rested on his belly and moved up slowly, taking Kurt's shirt with it until it was rucked up to his armpits and that warm hand was flicking his nipples insistently. Kurt reached down and pulled the shirt off all the way, kissing Blaine harder as the man traced his nipples with the pad of his fingers. 

Kurt moved Blaine's hands away, but only so that he would get Blaine out of the stupid tweed jacket that he wore. Underneath Blaine was wearing a button up shirt and a tie, but those were gone just as quickly as his jacket. When both were shirtless they brought their chests together and started kissing again, Kurt's breath hitching when he felt Blaine's erect nipples brushing against his own at the same time that their cocks rolled into each other through their jeans. 

As wonderful as it felt to rut against Blaine, Kurt wanted more, and so he moved his hands down to Blaine's lap and started unbuckling his belt deftly as they continued to kiss, only breaking every now and then to breathe in deeply once before attacking each other once more. When the belt was undone Kurt made quick work of Blaine's button and zipper, pulling his jeans down as soon. He got stuck on Blaine's shoes, something that made them both collapse into giggles for a moment. When they calmed down they each kicked off their own shoes and socks and Kurt finally got Blaine out of his pants. 

The man was absolutely gorgeous where he was still on top of Kurt, wearing nothing but a pair of grey boxer briefs that were tented at the front. Kurt brought a hand down to rub against Blaine's erection, revelling in the moan that escaped Blaine's lips as he did. 

He didn't get to touch him for long since Blaine apparently decided that it was time for Kurt to lose his pants as well. His took a little longer than Blaine's simply because of how tight they were and how much wriggling he had to do to get out of them, but eventually they were both left in nothing but their underwear.

Soon enough the underwear seemed irrelevant as well as Blaine reached into Kurt's and pulled his cock out with a couple of smooth strokes. Kurt's head flew back and his back arched at the feeling of finally having Blaine's hand on his cock. He didn't dare look down even though he wanted to desperately, worried that if he so much as saw Blaine's warm, large hand wrapped so securely around his dick that he would come on the spot. 

"Lube?" Kurt asked as Blaine continued to stroke, pausing every now and then to rub his thumb against the head. Blaine whined and jumped off the bed to get at his side table drawer. By the time he'd returned Kurt had taken his underwear off and it took Blaine about three seconds to get rid of his own as well. 

Now, Kurt had never really thought of a cock as beautiful. Pretty, maybe, divine, perhaps, but never beautiful. Blaine's cock, though... Blaine's cock was beautiful. A little bigger than Kurt's, and curved slightly to rest just under his belly button, Blaine's cock bobbed as the man climbed back onto the bed, leaving a few drops of precome against his abdomen. Kurt's mouth watered with the need to take it in his mouth, but that thought left him when he noticed that Blaine had grabbed a couple of condoms along with the lube. 

_Oh_. 

He grinned and pulled Blaine into a deep kiss, hissing in pleasure when their naked cocks brushed against each other for the first time. "Lube, come on," he whispered and Blaine didn't hesitate to comply. He pulled away for a moment so that he could squirt some lube on his hand and then wrapped it around Kurt's cock, leaving Kurt as mess of boneless pleasure. 

Blaine only stroked him a couple more times before briefly stroking himself and then grabbing the lube again, this time only coating two fingers. 

Kurt moaned in delight at the sight, and Blaine smirked. He trailed his clean fingers down Kurt's stomach, making Kurt twitch and excitement and close his eyes in preparation for that wonderful moment when a finger first breached him. He spread his legs a bit, body practically humming in anticipation, but it never came. He waited and waited but Blaine's hand remained just a few inches from where his cock was hard against his stomach but his wet fingers never came near Kurt's hole. 

He opened his eyes to see what was taking so long and then closed them again as a loud moan was ripped from his throat. The sight that greeted him when he opened them again was so hot he almost came on the spot. 

Blaine had moved himself so that he was on his knees, ass high in the air and his arm coming around behind him. His eyes were also closed in pleasure as he pressed his fingers into himself, and Kurt could tell when he rubbed against his prostate because his entire body twitched. Kurt desperately wanted to ask him to turn around so that he could watch those long fingers disappear into Blaine's undoubtedly tight little hole, but he decided that watching Blaine's face as he came apart was much better. The way his nose scrunched up adorably while his eyelids were almost completely relaxed and his lips were parted deliciously... If Kurt could stare at nothing else for the rest of his life, he would be happy. 

It, thankfully, didn't take Blaine long to stretch himself, and Kurt almost laughed when he snapped, "Condom, put the condom on _now_ ," but he didn't because it was so fucking hot and Kurt was pretty sure that he was going to last about ten seconds. 

He rolled the condom on and covered himself in lube, and no sooner had he removed his hands Blaine was poised over him, one hand steadying Kurt's cock, squeezing him at the base in the most painfully wonderful way. And then he was lowering himself onto Kurt's cock, slowly, so very slowly, so slowly that Kurt wanted to roll them over and just start fucking into Blaine as hard and fast as he could. 

"Christ, you're big," Blaine whispered when he bottomed out, resting his ass right against Kurt's hips, sitting on Kurt's cock in every sense of the word. Kurt groaned at the feel of him, tight and warm, but mostly tight, so very very tight, squeezing around his cock so perfectly as if he were made for him. He tried to thrust up gently, but Blaine brought two hands down to grip his hips and still him, whispering, "Sorry. It's been a while," which Kurt guessed explained the tightness. 

He waited, letting Blaine set the pace, but he was taking so fucking long to move so Kurt moved his hips a bit to try and angle his cock so that it pressed against Blaine's prostate. Judging by the loud moan that left Blaine's lips he succeeded. He thrust up gently, making Blaine let out a quiet mewl before he slowly, still so slowly that it made Kurt want to cry, raised himself up until only the head of Kurt's cock was resting inside of him. He stayed there for a few seconds, not moving, just resting there until Kurt cried out, "God, Blaine, if you don't do something _right now_ I swear to _God_ -". 

Finally, fucking finally, he dropped back down, making a howl leave Kurt's mouth at suddenly being enveloped in Blaine's tight heat again and then at the friction of Blaine bringing his ass up and back down over and over again. Kurt sat up a bit to pull Blaine into a deep kiss that was more lips pressed against each other than anything as Blaine continued to ride him for all he was worth. 

The pace increased a bit after a few minutes of slow up and down movements, Blaine seeming to gain more confidence as he went. Kurt groaned against his mouth, wondering when exactly the change in control had happened. Blaine bounced up and down on his cock, gaining momentum as he went and letting out a long string of _ah, ah, ah_ sounds as he moved. At one point he thrust himself down so that he was fully seated on Kurt's cock and just moved his hips around a bit. The friction was beautiful and torturous, and when Blaine continued to do it for longer than thirty seconds Kurt decided to take matters into his own hands. 

Not fearing that Blaine might still be hurting a bit, Kurt flipped them over roughly while he was still inside Blaine, causing the older man to scream. He smirked and started kissing Blaine deeply as he began to pump his cock in and out of Blaine's ass as fast as he allowed himself. Blaine reached up to wrap his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss as the thrusts grew more erratic the closer they both came to coming. 

It took Blaine starting to fuck himself back onto Kurt's cock, purposefully clenching his muscles, for Kurt to finally come. If he thought he saw stars when Blaine kissed him earlier it was nothing compared to how it felt as he spilled into the condom, his thrusts rapid and without rhythm, doing nothing but milking his orgasm for all it was worth. The sight of Blaine wrapping a hand around himself and pumping once, twice, and then spilling over his hands and tightening impossibly around his cock didn't help much either. 

When both were sated, Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, a deep exhale leaving his body as a feeling of total satisfaction filled him. He'd just had sex with Blaine. 

He'd just had sex. With _Blaine_. 

"Oh my God," he whispered against Blaine's neck, an irrational case of giggles taking over. Blaine groaned and tightened around Kurt for a second as if to let him know that he was still buried inside of him. Kurt carefully pulled out, still giggling a bit, "Oh my God, that happened. Holy shit, I can't believe-"

"You're not regretting it, are you?" Blaine whispered, a hand wrapping around Kurt's waist to pull him closer to him. Kurt shook his head, smiling against Blaine's chest. 

"Regretting it? Are you kidding? I've been waiting to do that since I was fourteen!" he continued to laugh, looking up to find Blaine staring down at him adoringly. Kurt managed to control himself, smiling up at him and then leaning up to press their lips together in a sweet kiss, "You don't regret it, right?"

Blaine shook his head, and kissed Kurt again, "Not for one second," he frowned when he pulled away, "Although we do need to talk about what this means."

Kurt stretched out lazily next to Blaine, pulling his arms above his head, "I don't think there's much to talk about. Just go on a date with me next Friday and we'll call it square."

Chuckling, Blaine rolled his eyes, "No, Kurt I mean... Are we boyfriends now? How will that work?"

Kurt shrugged, "Well, we'll go on that date on Friday, and then we'll hold hands on the way back to my place where we'll make out on the couch like teenagers again and then we'll have even more mindblowing sex after which you will ask me to be your boyfriend and I will say yes and then we'll live happily ever after."

"And how exactly does your dad fit into that wonderful plan of yours?"

He sighed and kissed Blaine again, "We're both grown men. It's really none of my dad's business who either of us dates, don't you think?"

"Kurt, it sort of is his business, seeing as-"

"Nope," Kurt kissed Blaine to shut him up, "I don't want to hear anything more about this. We'll talk about it some other time when my brain isn't sort of fried."

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt closer to him again, pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head and then brought the covers up over both of them, "Deal."

**

Their date the next weekend was amazing. Without a doubt the best first date that Kurt had ever been on. They went to a little deli somewhere downtown Manhattan, talked about everything and anything with absolutely no awkward pauses happening at any time, and then walked back to Kurt's house hand in hand just like Kurt had promised. 

Deciding to follow through on the rest of the plan, Kurt texted Rachel and Santana to tell them to stay out of the apartment for the night. He received a large amount of exclamation marks and a winky face from Rachel, and from Santana a lazy _just don't do it on the kitchen counter again_. Blaine snorted and insisted that Kurt tell him the story, but Kurt refused, and the rest of the walk home was spent with Blaine bothering Kurt about past indecencies while their hands swung back and forth in between them. 

It didn't take long for them to fall on the couch, Kurt on top of Blaine as they kissed furiously. Soon enough Blaine had thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth and Kurt was moaning, already feeling himself getting hard as he and Blaine rutted against each other desperately. 

They didn't hear the door opening until a loud voice came from the entrance way, "Kurt? Hey, Kurt, you home, I've been knocking for like ten minutes and I know you don't work tonight. I know you can't be sleeping already, where are you? Rachel? Santana? Hello, is anybody there?" Kurt froze on top of Blaine, thankful that the couch was angled away from the doorway so that all his father could see was the back of it, "Come on, kiddo, I've got some great gossip that I know you'll wanna hear."

Kurt glared at Blaine and mouthed, 'Don't say a word' before sitting up on his almost-boyfriend's lap. He pressed a hand to Blaine's mouth, just in case, "Dad! Hey, what a surprise, I didn't know you were coming."

Burt Hummel stood in the entrance of the house with a wide grin on his face and his arms spread wide, "Yeah, I thought I'd come down and surprise ya! Come give your old man a hug."

Blaine's eyes widened and he shook his head. Kurt cleared his throat, "Um, you said you had some gossip?"

With a laugh his dad came a bit closer, causing Kurt to dig his fingernails into the skin around Blaine's mouth. Blaine pinched his thigh a bit to get him to loosen his hold, "What, gossip before a hug? I see how it is. You know my buddy Blaine?" Kurt's eyes widened and he glanced down at the man underneath him on the couch. 

"Yeah, I know Blaine, dad you know I know Blaine."

"Well, one of our buddies from college was out the other day and he said he saw him with some twenty year old guy." Kurt sucked in a deep breath as his dad chuckled, still walking closer, "Can you believe it? Blaine Anderson dating a man half his age, who would have thought."

"Yeah, ha, ha, that's great. Good gossip dad. Hey, you know I'm glad to see you but now really isn't a good time."

Burt frowned, "Why? What's wrong, are you okay? Did something happen to one of the girls?"

Kurt glanced down at Blaine and almost squealed when the man licked his hand. He removed it just in time for Blaine to mouth 'tell him'. Kurt sighed and then looked up at his dad, "Look, I wasn't expecting you to be up here this weekend so I... I have someone over. Right now."

His dad's eyes widened, "Oh, shit. Really? I'm sorry, son, I didn't mean to- Shit, he's on the couch with you isn't he. Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think, I just wanted to see you, I haven't seen you for a while and-"

"No, it's fine, dad, it's just... Well, it's just funny that you would mention Blaine because, um..." the way his dad was staring at him with wide eyed attention just made Kurt feel worse, "Well, see, the thing is-"

Blaine rolled his eyes and before Kurt could stop him he'd sat up so that his head was peeking over the back of the couch as well, "Hey, Burt."

Everything went silent. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife as Burt Hummel stared at his best friend and his son on the couch, their hair a bit mussed and their lips bee stung. He just stared, and Kurt was starting to get a bit nervous. Sure, he'd never expected his dad to congratulate them when he told him, but the silence was a bit disconcerting. 

"You son of a bitch," Burt muttered, his eyes suddenly full of anger, "You perverted old man, what the actual _fuck_ do you think you're doing screwing my baby boy, huh?!"

Kurt and Blaine jumped off the couch at the same time, Blaine running over to the other side of the room and Kurt hurrying to stop his father from attacking his almost-boyfriend, "Dad, would you calm down?"

"No, I will absolutely not calm down, what the fuck do you think you're doing touching him huh?" He was screaming over Kurt's shoulder at Blaine, who Kurt turned around to see pressed against a corner in the room, eyes wide and frightened, "He's _half your age_ you sicko!"

" _Dad_ ," Kurt screamed, grabbing his dad's shoulders and forcing him to look at him, "You thought it was hilarious when you didn't know who it was a few minutes ago, and you were all ready to leave when you found out I had a guy here. The fact that I'm dating Blaine doesn't change anything, okay, so just calm down and-"

"I will _not_ calm down, Kurt. I lived with that guy in college, do you think I don't know how he treats guys? Do you know how many I saw him go through? Just get out of the way so I can beat the living hell out of him!"

"Dad!" Kurt screamed louder this time, "Do you remember that pizza place I take you to every time you come visit?" He didn't wait for his dad to nod, "I need you to go and wait for me there. We'll talk, and Blaine will go home, and we can all discuss this calmly tomorrow after you've _calmed down_."

Burt didn't look too happy with that solution and was still trying to get at Blaine, but Kurt didn't let him. He pushed his dad out of the house and told him to wait for him at the pizza place before slamming the door in his face and rushing to Blaine's side. The older man looked like he was about to cry. 

"I'm sorry," Kurt cooed, wrapping him up in his arms, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was coming, I didn't think he would act like that, I'm so sorry."

Blaine shook his head, "Do- He's not going to let us be together, is he?" His voice was so small and helpless that it sort of broke Kurt's heart. 

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, Blaine. I want to be with you, and you want to be with me, right?" Blaine nodded hesitantly, "Then it doesn't matter if he says he doesn't want us together. We're both adults, all three of us actually. He has no say over who I date or why I date them or how old they are or their relationship with him. I like you Blaine, and I'm not going to just let him ruin that."

Blaine sniffed a bit, "You're perfect, you know that?"

Kurt shook his head, "I'm not," he whispered, "I just know what I want and I refuse to let anyone stop me from getting it."

With a watery laugh, Blaine hugged Kurt tighter, "We're going to be alright, right Kurt? Everything's going to be fine?"

Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple, "He'll come around," he whispered, "And even if he doesn't he can't change this. He can't stop the way we feel for each other, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine mumbled, pressing closer to Kurt. Kurt smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

Yelling at his dad could wait. For now he was content with holding the man he was falling in love with in his arms. 


End file.
